The Longest New Years Day
by C V Ford
Summary: Observing a deteriorating situation half a world away, the president orders a pre-emptive nuclear strike in the skies over NERV/Tokyo 3. Mission: Prevention/termination of Third Impact.


The Longest New Years Day

by

C V Ford

xxxxx

"Ikari!"

xxxxx

DATE: Thursday, New Years Eve 2015.

TIME: 4:45 PM EST

LOCATION: Presidential Emergency Operations Center (PEOC) aka Situation Room, beneath New White House.

President Jordan Lyman looked out over those seated about the big table. The gathering, a motley collection of military, government officialdom, scientists ... along with two of the countrys' leading clergymen.

"At exactly 6 AM, Tokyo 3 time, 4 PM here," a standing aide opened his reading, "at the behest of the Japanese Ministry of the Interior in Tokyo 2, Special Order A-801, the revocation of NERVs' legal protection was revoked by the Japanese Prime Minister.

"Simultaneously, with the participation of our Magi 4 system at MIT, a coordinated cyber attack in conjunction with the other four Magi systems, was launched on the NERV Magi 1 computer system. At 6:03 AM we forcibly terminated our part in the operation on reciept of information supplied by General Scott and ECOMCON. (1)

"At 6:15 AM, Matsushiro terminated their part of the cyber attack. At 6:20, ground and air elements of the JSSDF began their assault on an already evacuated Tokyo 3, the NERV HQ complex and surrounding resources in the area."

"Any word of our assigned NERV liaison team?" Asked the president.

"The last we heard just before all communications was cut off was from a hastily worded text. One of our people tried to surrender to the assault force and was shot and killed for his trouble."

"Killed? ... Why?"

"It has been confirmed by our military liaisons and Ambassador Grew in Tokyo 2 that the attackers have orders to spare no one (2). Execution of ALL non-combat personnel has been authorized. The aforementioned last message from our team at NERV also stated the other nine of them have taken up arms and have sided with the NERV personnel."

"Continue."

"At about 6:23 AM, an N2 device was air launched. Target, Tokyo 3 itself. Leaving the whole of the geofront exposed. This was immediately followed up with an air to ground missile barrage. At 6:28 two large non-nuclear devices of unknown type were also air launched into the geofront.

"At 6:30 AM, nine Eva units of the mass production type were air dropped into the geofront. As for anything occuring after, we can only speculate. The present positions of any of our satellites and the thick haze over and in the geofront make it impossible to determine anything at this time. The Japanese prime minister cannot be reached at this time and other of their government officials aren't giving out any other information-"

President Lyman raised his hand indicating the aide to cease reading for the moment and turned to the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff seated across.

"General Scott," the president addressing the officer, "those heavy lifters carrying the MP Evas, how did they get past our notice?"

The tall muscular Air Force general, acknowledging the Chief Exec explained.

"SEELEs' ECM resources have proved to be quite good. Our intel reports Instead of jamming they came across as a large flight of migratory birds coming from another direction. Those planes are well radar masked to begin with and combined with their flying lower than most radar. They gained altitude at the last moment to drop those units. Units of the JASSDF have forced them down and are now being interned at Iruma."

"The plug was to be pulled on this ... Magi 4 ... our participation officially cancelled before 6AM. Thus it should not have been involved to begin with. Can you clarify?"

"On issuing orders to cease operation, we received no confirmation from the operations center containing the Magi 4 computer system. Our special strike teams immediately went into action, cut all power and com connections and siezed the building with little resistance. Our accompanying technicians were able to shut down emergency power supplies and thus the triad system. As of this moment, all of the MIT campus is in lockdown and Magi systems' technical staff are being held in custody."

"The other computer systems?"

General Scott turned to the accompanying officer seated at his right. "Jiggs?"

Colonel Martin "Jiggs" Casey set down the sheaf of papers he was handling.

"Magis 3 and 5, Berlin and Hamburg respectively, have also been shut down with little difficulty. Magi 6 in Beijing however, presented a problem that has been resolved by the PLA elements assigned. We've been informed the building containing the machines is no longer standing.

"Magi 2 in Matsushiro was still conducting cyber attack right up to 6:19 AM just before the combined air, sea and land elements of the JSSDF made their move at 6:20 AM."

Frowning, the president already having heard the particulars previous, looked to the ceiling and asked rhetorically, "just what the HELL is going on there right now!?"

"It's as our findings stated Mr. President," Scott picked back up. "There's been covert infighting between the upper echelons of NERV and SEELE for control of the project since the very beginning. With what the statements from both about the last angel being eradicated having been issued, the infighting has suddenly escalated to open armed conflict between the two."

"This ... SEELE. We've all known about it. That think tank organization in the U.N. backing NERV." The president stated. "Your reports indicate it's more than for just mere control over NERV and its operations."

"Yes Mr. President," Scott answered. "Something that may effect the very existence of mankind itself."

President Lyman scanned the various faces about the table.

"I've gone along with this gentleman, as it's been obvious from the start that there has been heavy indication in regard to the aforementioned infighting and maneuvering between NERV and SEELE/U.N. and that it could have heavy repercussions in regard to earth defense and our own national security. You, General Scott and your ECOMCON have done exemplary work keeping an eye on this situation."

Taking a breath the president continued.

"I still find it hard to believe however, that this has to do with some ... and I'm putting it mildly to say the least ...some fantastic ... and I might say ... phantasmagorical ... plan having to do with some seemingly half baked, to me, form of ... spirituality? I mean ... the merging of all uh ... souls into some greater collective consciousness or other?

"Your intel and reportage in regard to the internal struggle between them have been well detailed and beyond concise. Every step and move by either has been monitored and noted but for this one thing."

The various officers and personnel about the table raised a collective eyebrow. Most themselves in puzzlement.

"When it comes to whatever ultimate goal either has for this conflict between themselves, your reportage is ... at best ... vague. If there is anything to go on it comes out sounding like that transcendence paradigm shift or whatever that the new agers back in the '80s or '90s claimed was supposed to have happened but didn't.

"The best we have and what's keeping me to lending any credence to this aspect of the situation are those strange research papers the chief researcher of GEHIRN/NERV wrote while still in college. That and the intel on the writer of said papers, this ... Yui Ikari ... we've gotten and ... her disappearance."

"Yes Mr. President. As is also known to us she had also written several articles on spirituality, life after death and transcendence along with several research papers on biochemistry and biophysics in relation to the aforementioned subjects." Gen. Scott affirmed. "Then there is also the fact she's the daughter of Nazo Ikari, a Shintoist mystic and one of the top board members of SEELE."

"These papers and articles ... All written over fifteen years ago, correct?"

"Yes sir. Last one written just before the U.N. officially launching GEHIRN/NERV and well before her disappearance. Considering the 'vague' ultimate purpose both factions stated amongst themselves and each other and the intel gathered, it ties in, matches up.

"One thing is for sure ... The aim of the internal struggle that has now escalated into armed conflict is control of this theologically based goal both sides have in mind. Whatever that goal is ... whatever form it may take ... could have repercussions catastrophic, affecting perhaps the entire globe and all on it."

Sidling up, a secret service aide whispered to the president.

"Gentlemen," Lyman announced turning back to the table, "the Russian president is now on the line to confer. I'm patching this to your table monitors so you can listen in."

Monitors blinking revealed the familiar to the world face of the Russian head of state.

"Vlad, good to see you."

"As I am to you Mr. President."

"Looks like the situation we feared has come to pass."

"I and my ministers are in total agreement," concurred the eastern ruler. "Our own liaison staff at NERV also under attack. A last message before cutoff has them with your own people defending themselves."

"Good for them!"

"Maybe not good for all of us. As your ECOMCON with our GRU intelligence agrees ... this ... apocalypsis ... may be in the offing."

"That's what you, I and the rest are here for sir."

"Mr. President, It has been over three quarters of an hour since anything can be discerned over here. Have you and your people any further information?"

"We're just as much in the dark right now as you. We-"

The shouting of others on the Russians' end was almost as audible on that of Lymans'. Looking up the chief exec saw most standing, gazing in disbelief at the main monitor at rooms' end. The satellite imaging displayed a huge, long red object plunging through the haze in the exposed geofront.

"What the hell?"

"Mr. President," Scott answered holding to an earpiece "Tracking stations have confirmed an object traveling at incredibly high speed from lunar orbit has entered the geofront."

"The lance of Longinus," Casey put in.

"Lance of what?" the president paused in recalling. "Yeah ... I saw it too ... That thing was supposed to have been abandoned on the moon. I take it this is where it's supposed to start getting 'mythological' on us."

Glancing dowm at his monitor, Lyman noted the Premier already back at his seat.

"It seems, Mr. Lyman that the ... uh ... mystical events you and I held in much doubt are about to transpire."

"Yes it does Mr. President. I take it your part of the various contingency measures we've discussed are in place on your end?"

"Assets in place and standing by."

"And with that, it's still a wait and see game and ... ," Jordan Lyman paused, thoughtful. "It's New Years Day over there right now ...

"Hell of a way to spend it-"

More exclamations of disbelief audible, Lyman looked up from his monitor at the main on the wall, the present image holding everyones' attention.

"Holy-"

"What in the name of-"

"They're not flying they're-"

"That's Eva Unit 1!" General Scott exclaimed.

"Seems to be missing some of its' armor," observed Casey.

"Those other things floating with it, they're the-"

"Yes Mr. President," Scott answered. "The mass production Evas. What the-!"

"They're ... crucifying it? ..."

Lyman gazed in disbelief at the scene unfolding on the big screen. The colossal white figures of the grotesque giants hurling forked spears into the hands and feet of the lone blue unit.

"Stigmata."

Lyman looked over to where the Rev. Franklin Grimes sat with Rabbi Cohen.

"How Christ was nailed to the cross," the clergyman explained. "Those mindless things are trying to re-enact the passion ordeal of Christ using this mechanoid as a proxy. They-"

"What is that!" The Navy secretary exclaimed.

All now seeing an ornate pattern fluctuating about the Unit 1 centered formation formed by the MP Evas.

"Sephirot!"

All turned to the caftanned figure of the Rabbi.

"The Tree of Life symbolizing the ten attributes and aspects of G-d!"

Samuel Cohen turned his bearded face to the president.

"Mr. President. It's as we feared. These men of SEELE ... They are trying to gain not only Heaven but G-dhood itself! This is utter blasphemy! And all the souls on Earth are required to attain it! You ... me ... all of us. All-"

Lyman tore his gaze from the Rabbi and on to Scott.

"Whatever the hell it is, wether the Rabbi here is correct or not, this bodes no good. We now have a definite target. O Plan One is in effect."

"Mr. President, four F-18s from the Ronald Reagan, one equipped with two B-61 freefall nukes are on their way as we speak. They received orders and broke holding pattern the moment those units appeared and are about to arrive."

"Excellent!"

"Eva Unit 1 and the mass production Evas are rising fast."

The President turned to the techs sitting at a console off to the right side of the room.

"Keep me informed of their progress. Those jets have to reach them."

Lyman turned to his monitor noting the Russian back at his.

"Vlad. O Plan One is commencing. If all goes well, we won't need your militarys' assistance."

"Then here is hoping that-"

More commotion caused both presidents to look up from their monitors. The walls' main screen in Lymans' situation room revealing more calamity.

"Looks like NERV touched off their fail-safe nuke."

"That was no nuke sir."

Lyman glanced at Colonel Casey who was studying the screen intently as it conveyed the image.

"No characteristic heat flash to speak of," the colonel explained. "This is more like ... an upheaval ... something being moved ... displaced ... something-"

"What about our jets?"

"Report just in Mr. President," Scott replied, holding the earpiece. They were just out of the area when this explosion happened. Are now back in holding pattern awaiting further instructions."

"That's some relief. What's the status of the Eva units? Can't make anything out in that cloud."

"Radar has them them at 12,000 meters and holding."

"Good. Stationary target is easier to take out once that smoke clears." Lyman turned to the questioning gaze of the Russian president on his monitor. "Vlad, I'm in the hopes this may be the end of it but I have my doubts."

"As do I, Jordan. We are here as you say, fingers crossed."

The huge column of debris gouted toward the upper atmosphere, spreading it's billowing "mushroom" in an encompassing umbrella overshadowing the northern Kanto plain area. Its' dissipation surprisingly rapid. What the ones present in the Situation Room and Moscow thought to be a matter of hours if not days, was clearing within minutes.

"Mr. President!"

Lyman looked up, a hush falling over the room. A new occurance being conveyed on the screen and a "now what' look on a wearily exasperated chief execs' face.

No ...

It was not over.

Rising slowly then picking up speed, a huge spherical black mass ascended out of the gaping depression that had been less than an hour before, Tokyo 3/NERV.

"Your ... chamber of Guf perhaps?" The Reverend Grimes inquired.

"In a way ... yes ... but no," the rabbi fearfully replied.

"It has to be the geo-front Mr. President," Colonel Casey in response to Lymans' look. " The size ... dimensions ... couldn't be anything but."

"And any and all within it," General Scott stated." Including NERV headquarters!"

"And rising fast," said Casey.

Examination of the huge crater in the later aftermath confirmed the military mens' observation.

"That ... and much more gentlemen. The black moon .. the egg ... the-"

All eyes turned to Cohen.

"The ... Lilliths' egg! That in which she came to Earth long ago to spawn all life. The vessel from which all life emerged and separated one from another. Through her, SEELE is going to try and bring all living souls back together again! The merging of all into one!"

xxxxx

"I'm home ...

"Ikari is calling me ... I am coming."

xxxxx

"Mr. President," the Reverend Grimes this time. "What my colleague is saying is that what we feared really IS about to come to pass. The end of everything, the-"

"Whatever this UFO is," the hard headed politician began, "it is a new target and- ... GOOD GOD! What ... the hell is-"

Of all that transpired the last few minutes, the next out did them by leagues. The attention from all in the room now rivited on the absolutely colossal figure of the nude apparition rising. Rising face first through the clouds as if from a long sleep.

xxxxx

She, reaching out, confronted the tiny figure of the blue Eva unit before her and of the even tinier entity within. Voices in the mind of that minuscule entity, one from without and one from within the biomechanoid sounded in unison off the walls of the id.

"Fear not. All will soon be at an end. All pain ... worry ... anxiety ... loneliness ... Your suffering ... over ... The separation that kept you in fear of all and all in fear of you will be no longer ... The hurts and longings ... the wantings and unfulfilled havings ... empty desiring ... the very ache of living yet not living ...

"Will be past ..."

The two voices in the pilots' consciousness became one.

"You, my dearest one are among first of many but you are my very own ... I never meant to hurt you but I had to leave you then to make what is now for many ... but mostly for you to have ... I will always be with you and you me ... I ... You ..."

The pilot, for unreasons of his own ... let out an anguished scream.

xxxxx

"That face! Is that-"

"The ... Lillit!" Exclaimed the rabbi.

"Bring up the file on the first Eva pilot." Ordered Casey to the techs at their panel.

The main monitor "split screened" with the lower right corner displaying a NERV personnel file. Pushing buttons, Casey had the screen zoom in on the face and profile photos at pages' top.

"It's the Ayanami girl," stated the colonel, "... or was. The face ... distorting."

"And increasing in size at a rapid rate," stated Scott.

"Eva units going with it after the geofront."

"Hold it! How can anyone ... Much less a little girl- ," the president cut himself off. Looking around he noted the unstated question on all those present.

"Altitude of apex of anomaly now at height of 60 kilometers and counting," a man at the panel announced.

"Alright! I've seen enough." The chief exec turned to his screen on the table, the face of a very concerned Russian head of state staring back.

"Jordan," the Russian president rarely called others by their first name thus signifying the graveness of the situation. "I suggest we pass over O Plan Two and go on to Three."

"Am in complete agreement Vlad. Units in position as I take it yours as well."

"Mr. President ... ," the Russian replied with a wry grin, "We are ALWAYS ready!"

"Sir!" One of the techs from the panel called out. "O Plan channels now coordinating with Russian Strategic Rocket Forces."

"Mr. President?" General Scott making the question for all present.

"Commence!"

xxxxx

Time: 0705 (local)

Location: Aboard USS Louisiana, Ohio class nuclear ballistic missile submarine. Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean just over 200 miles off the central east coast of Japan. On station at launch depth of 150 feet below the surface.

EMERGENCY ACTION MESSAGE:

FROM: NATIONAL MILITARY COMMAND CENTER

TO: U.S.S. LOUISIANA SSBN 743

SUBJECT: AUTHORIZATION FOR NUCLEAR MISSILE LAUNCH

PART THE FIRST

REMARKS: 1. LAUNCH (10) TRIDENT TYPE S NUCLEAR MISSILES

2\. PLAN ORANGE 3 IN EFFECT

LAUNCH READINESS IN FIFTEEN MINUTE WINDOW

3\. SET SPECIAL OP ORANGE PLAN 3 DEFCON 1

4\. TARGET PACKAGE SLBM ECM 54846/9

5\. AUTHENTICATION: CFRTQUY

"We are receiving flash traffic emergency action message. Recommend Alert One. Repeat. Recommend Alert One."

"Sir, we have a properly formatted emergency acition message from National Command Authority for strategic missile launch, captain."

"I concur sir."

"Get the authenticator," ordered the captain.

Taking the mic at the periscope bay the senior officer intoned, "Man battle stations for strategic missile launch."

Drill Authentication/Launch Authentication plastic cards cases from the combination safe in the captains' hands, he, the XO and the two radio men proceeded to the special stateroom below the vessels' bridge.

In an unprecedented move, the captain was ordered several weeks before, to take on passengers. Very special ones.

Capt. Grigory Ustinov, formerly retired from the long since gone Soviet navy, and his aide looked up from their reading on hearing the knock at the stateroom door. Confined for weeks in the stateroom or escorted blindfold to the galley (Security protocols keeping them from anywhere else on the ship.), they held on to their sanity through reading, chess (That lieutenant with him was too DAMN good!) and the movies from ships' inventory. Their command of English improved mightily over the passage of time aboard.

The lieutenant opening the door revealed the four man party and guard.

Noting the objects held by the communications officer, Ustinov nodded to his aide. Handing his superiors' briefcase over, the junior officer started going through his own.

Holding objects similar, the two Russians stood at the entrance.

"Sir. Request permission to authenticate," communications officer looking at his captain.

"Permission granted. Authenticate."

Both captain and communications broke open the small cases with resounding cracks and withdrew the slips.

"CHARLIE FOXTROT RADAR TANGO QUEBEC UNIFORM YANKEE"

With the conclusion of the comms' reading, the XO also intoned from his scan of the EAM paper.

"Captain," comm officer confirmed, "message is authentic."

"I concur sir." The XO stated.

The other comm officer also in agreement.

"Message is authentic," the senior officer turned to Ustinov through the doorway.

Both Russians cracked open their respective cases, the younger reading aloud in his accented English.

"CHARLIE FOXTROT RADAR TANGO QUEBEC UNIFORM YANKEE"

With a solemn steely look from aide to those outside, Ustinov turned to the slip in his hand and read off the characters.

"Da ... I concur ... is authentic."

An inward sigh of relief made by the captain. It meant the two hunter/killers subs openly shadowing them since the start of the mission (And having explicit orders NOT to evade!) recieved the same and would not cause trouble.

"Thank you Captain Ustinov. Looks like our mission ... and yours ... is about over. It shouldn't be much longer until you're free of this uh ... ," the sub commander did a quick glance of the stateroom, " ... incarceration."

"What had to be done had to be," Ustinov replied solemnly grinning. "Anything to stop possible end of world. Good luck to you and all."

"Thank you captain," the American saluted.

With the Russian responding in turn, the assigned seaman guarding closed the door, dogging it sealed. The four man party proceeded up the passage to resume procedure.

The communications officer handed something over to the captain.

"Sir, your captains' missile safe key"

"XO, take the conn, am going to my stateroom for the launch keys."

In the span of less than a few minutes the captain was back up in the control room with the launch keys from his stateroom safe in the hands of the weapons section. XO waiting and bridge crew at their posts.

Taking the mic from its' clip by the periscope bay, the commander intoned:

"Weapons this is the conn. Set condition one. 1SQ for strategic missile launch. Spin up missiles 6 through 11 and 16 through 21. Set targeting to target package SLBM54846slash9. This is the Captain. Release of nuclear weapons has been authorized.

"THIS IS NOT A DRILL."

After a pause, the captain continued setting the mic to all parts of the ship.

"Attention. Crew of the USS Louisiana. On orders from the National Command Center we have for some time been at launch depth for strategic missile launch. We all know what this means. It's not something we would want or wish for. But we have the obligation, under orders issued by our Commander in Chief to take part in executing a special joint operation.

"I am, however, at liberty to say that, as hard as this is to believe, this is not, repeat NOT part of a general or specific attack or retaliation on those we assumed would be our enemies but as part of a joint operation with them. Be assured, this is not the third world war we still hope will never happen."

xxxxx

Time: 5:05 PM EST/3:05 MST

Location: Cheyenne Mountain Complex, Colorado Springs, Colorado aka The Crystal Palace.

"I take it General Scott," General Berringer speculated, "this alert has to do with the anomoly forming over Tokyo Three?"

NORADs' own satellite net being quite efficient and encompassing, it came as no surprise to the Joint Chiefs chairman about Strategic Commands' knowing.

"At the moment I'm only at liberty to say that you take it correctly General. Status?"

"As of this moment we are at DEFCON 3 in case the Russians and/or the Chinese decide to get cute. Bombers are scrambled, reaching fail safe points. Silos and subs on standby alert, ready to go. War Operations Plan Response (WOPR) system analyzing situation as we go."

"Excellent, General."

"About the anomaly sir. From looking at the data supplied by the WOPR I noticed several of our submarines and ships have immediately been taken off the roster. Are these to be on a separate operation? Possibly having to do with that anomaly?"

"As before, I can only tell you General that the matter of the anomaly is being handled as an operation separate from yours as we speak. Information, IF ANY, will be forthcoming later.

"For the moment, your job and that of NORAD is to be ready in case our friends from the east, as you say 'decide to get cute'."

"Yes general. Understood and good luck."

"Thank you General, and the same to you. Hopefully, you won't be needing it."

xxxxx

"Altitude, over one five zero kilometers and still rising."

On hearing the confirmation General Scott turned his attention from the earpiece and looked at the questioning gaze of his commander in chief from across the table.

"The go for launch is set sir."

xxxxx

EMERGENCY ACTION MESSAGE:

FROM: NATIONAL MILITARY COMMAND CENTER

TO: U.S.S. LOUISIANA SSBN 743

SUBJECT: NUCLEAR MISSILE LAUNCH

PART THE SECOND

REMARKS: LAUNCH TO COMMENCE IN THREE MINUTES AS OF 0725

Checking his watch against the paper, the captain lifted the mic.

"Weapons, this is the captain. Status."

"Designated tubes and missiles pressurized. Designated missiles ready for launch."

"Set time for launch at exactly ... 97 seconds ... Mark!"

"Mark. Time for launch set aye."

xxxxx

She rose. Gazing about and down at the ebon sphere before her she placed her hands on either side of the orb, concentrating. The moment had come. For untold millennia her time at hand to bring past and present together and unite the alpha and omega. All that came from her would be her again and she would be whole and one and then some, for that other, that he, and her dearest one ... now also to be her.

xxxxx

"Altitude of target at six hundred thirtythree kilometers." (3)

"MIRV separation executed."

A separate wall monitor displayed the tactical readout. The triangles, two groups from the Pacific, others from two areas outside Vladivostok in Siberia, indicating rockets arcing to the target "split" into several more each, multiple warheads spreading in a pattern to encompass the entity.

A "back and forth" between the monitors indicated to the chief exec time was FAST running out. Satellite imaging reavealing that ... THING ... for some reason or other was sprouting ... wings!

"I have no idea what it's doing but I have a feeling we're cutting this pretty close general."

"Close enough sir."

xxxxx

"I do this for you and all dear one ... All will be as at the beginning ... Unity ... oneness ... peace lasting ever and always ... ever and-"

The arcing patterns of light came to her notice.

"These creatures of me ... So determined to survive ... live ... So many wanting yet not wanting ... Can they not? ...

"You desire the same ... dearest one? ... You prefer the separation and horror that is life? ... It better to live alone yet near than together complete as one? ... This ... your true desire? ...

"Your also true desire ... That one who rejects you yet not? ... You would have her also ... And others who are close of you yet not?

"That two others? ... That cannot be ... She ... they ... can no more return than can I ... She ... they ... is I and I am she ... they ... as we were from the beginning ... (4)

"Otherwise ... As you would have it ... will be ...

"Goodbye my ... Shinji ...-"

xxxxx

"Martha!?" The president, staring into space, shouted in surprise. "It's been so long ... it can't ... you're-"

"Did you ... See IT!"

"What I saw was-"

Other bewildered shouts and oaths from other members of the gathering of different names or exclamations of surprise, delight or dread emitted.

"This isn't! ... You're ... gone! ... why-"

"No! ... Come back! Please!"

"Oh God no! ... Don't!"

"GENTLEMEN!"

Snapped from the aftermaths of their private Heavens and hells, all in the Situation Room looked to the Chief exec and the two military men at tables' head.

"What ... did we ... ANY of us ... just see?"

Mixed answers from some, others silent.

"I could have sworn it was the Ayanami girl," said Scott.

"Who I saw was-" The President cut himself short.

Most in the room knew. The First Lady left the scene two years before.

"Look!" The colonel exclaimed, pointing. "The tac screen!"

Detonation flashes making the main monitor useless, the secondary tactical readout showing expanding balls of light enveloping the target.

The president slumped in his chair with a heavy, exhausted sigh. Most of the rest following suit.

"I more than think, gentlemen," Lyman started, "that we ... and the rest of the planet ... May have just escaped by less than the skin of our teeth!"

Exclamations of agreement all around.

"Let us pray and thank God that we may have done so."

Looking down, the president noted his counterpart on his monitor.

"Oh ... Vlad ... I see you ... AND Russia ... are still with us."

"Up until now Jordan," in response, "I was a staunch professing atheist. Now am not so sure ..."

"Yes Vlad ... If this was something brought about by man ... One can only wonder what a real almighty GOD can do."

"As you believers say ... 'Our God is an awesome God'."

xxxxx

DATE: Monday 1-4-16

Time: Noon EST

Location: Presidential Emergency Operations Center (PEOC) aka Situation Room, beneath the White House.

SUMMATION:

"Gentlemen."

Conversations stopping, the various officials and military personel around the large table turned their attention to the President seated at the head.

"As we now more than know," the chief exec began, "a disaster of more than far reaching global magnitude as been averted."

Noddings and murmurs accompanied in response to the opening statement.

"Over the last couple days, more information has reached my desk in regard to last Thursdays' incident. It seems the facts regarding this Human Instrumentality Project were a collective understatement.

"Had the project actually reached its' hoped for, on the part of SEELEs', conclusion, it could very well have spelled the end of the very existence of the human race as our intel informed."

Though those present also knew, a collective gasp released itself among the assembled nonetheless.

"Information from the Japanese Ministry of the Interior confirmed this. It seems they and the JSSDF forces involved in Fridays' military operation, along with us, were mere puppets in a convoluted scheme to implement a so-called 'third impact' to bring about this, for the want of a better word or term, 'unification' of all human consciousness into one. The result of which would have, as some theorists-"

President Lyman nodded toward the two clergymen.

"-claimed ... been the obliteration of the individual ego and personality of every human being on the planet ... An assimilation of all human souls if you will ... into some kind of hive mind or 'oversoul'."

Seeing the affirming looks on the faces of most, the President noted one or two stood out as skeptical.

"Whatever any of you gathered here think ... One thing is for sure. Whatever form the conclusion of SEELEs' plans may have taken place ... Had these fanatics succeeded ...

"None of us ... And I mean ... NONE ... of us ... would be here talking about it right now.

"In fact ... No one anywhere in the world would be talking ... at all ... PERIOD."

Lyman gave a nod toward General Scott.

"General Scott will now appraise us of the current situation.

The military man set down the sheaf of papers he had been reading and panned his gaze about the table. Updates had been coming constantly and he, like the president, had resolved in not missing anything.

"As you know, it is now open season on SEELE and their affiliates. Elements of Japans' JSSDF and National Federal Police have raided UN headquarters in Tokyo 2. We, in turn, have occupied the auxilliary UN offices in Newer York City where most of the UNs' and in turn SEELEs' reserve personnel were operating. What few individuals and offices of the Marduk Corporation scattered in the U.S. and other countries have been arrested and shut down. The respective law enforcement entities of these other countries in complete cooperation.

"As of this moment, Keel Lorenz and several other of the top members of SEELE are still at large. It's only a matter of time before they're found and brought to justice."

Scott turned to his aide de-camp, "Jiggs?"

Colonel Casey continued.

"As was obvious from the start. There was no way to keep a lid on this. Something as literally huge as well as far reaching would have been impossible to conceal. From the sheer visibility in the region to the naked eye as well as independent media coverage from satellite to net... at least before the now long term ionospheric disturbance caused by the detonation of our and Russias' missiles ... knowledge of the incident was instantaneous to all around the globe.

"Then there was that problem with the collective apparition or apparitions seen around the world by seemingly every individual on Earth just before detonation."

A subdued mood descended on all present. Each contemplated their own individual desire or dread having been almost made manifest.

"It seems our preemptive joint nuclear strike came none too soon. Had another split second had even passed ... well ..."

Casey paused, the pall of solemnity hanging heavy.

"As a result, the next few days brought panic, confusion and even civil unrest across the world. Some countries are still trying to cope with the disruption.

"Here in the United States, civil disruption was at a minimum. With the exception of some areas in our largest cities, the American people have taken this rather well. They are now awaiting answers and due to your most recent executive orders sir," the colonel nodding in the direction of the president, "information is being released to the media almost as fast as we receive it."

"And with that," President Lyman interjected, "we go on to the next step.

"A special joint session of Congress has been called for Wednesday, the 6th, at noon. In it I will address Congress and the nation, giving a summation and appraisal of what will be the then present situation. Subject to change of course, to any new information that will be coming in.

"It will be full ... and I mean FULL ... disclosure. Nothing to be left out. Our people, and the whole world for that matter deserve to know all the facts in regard to what happened. How we were all duped into thinking we were being protected from a menace from outside our world and experience ..."

The chief exec stifled the urge to vent profanity.

"... only to find the whole world and all in it were nothing more than playing pieces in a staged, sick little game played by some super rich and powerful manipulators playing God and trying to gain Heaven of a sorts ... and taking everyone else with them ... maybe ... without taking God into account-"

The President looked about the large table.

"-and certainly," Lyman scoffed, "not asking anyone else whether we wanted it or not, the big hearted favor these maniacs thought they were doing for us!"

All about the table either nodding or pounding its' surface in wholehearted agreement.

"Gentlemen ... If any of us is to go to Heaven ... or hell for that matter ... real or not ... It should be on a handcart of ones' own choosing. NO ONE ... has the right to make that choice for any but himself.

"And THAT ... is going to be the essence of the conclusion of my ... our ... State of the Union Address before Congress and the world this Wednesday."

xxxxx

Date: Wednesday, 1-6-16

Time: 11:55 AM

Location: U.S. House of Representatives chamber anteroom, Washington New DC.

Looking at the anterooms' monitors , President Lyman and his entourage noted the packed chamber in semi-disbelief. Not only all Senators and House Reps present, but it seemed as if the whole diplomatic corps of every other nation in attendance as well. Not only the galleries packed but huge crowds outside, overflowing from the mall to several blocks beyond.

Preliminary reports indicated every form of electronic media communication, from what was disrupted satellite communications left, TV/radio, cable, net, etc. to have hit all time records. People from all over the world including the most isolated far reaches of habitation were, with one form of media or another, waiting on the words to be spoken in New D.C. at deadline noon.

As more information of the past conflict became publicly known, the more answers the world population demanded. The purpose and meaning of what many were calling "The Angel War" and its' culmination of several days past as "3 I Day".

Why did it happen and just what and how many were the sides in that convoluted conflict and just where they really stood?

And what of the actual remaining "veterans" of that war? Two young people found and identified on the shores of Tokyo 3 some distance from the rapidly decaying, irradiated remains of that colossal, semi-corporeal, homunculus. Found in a catatonic state, whisked away, held for treatment. The few other survivors, NERV and JSSDF in the outskirt remains of Tokyo 3, held for questioning.

The President resolved on full disclosure and the people of the world were going to get it.

Looking out at the soon to be mounted podium, President Jordan Lyman turned to Senator Ray Clark, longtime friend and confidante.

"Last minute thoughts Jord?" Inquired the senator. "Hell of a way to start off the last year of your second term."

"I was wondering ... ," the president paused, "what Truman might have been thinking back in July of '45."

"He was only hoping to end the war quickly. And you had to act much faster and sooner than he."

"I know ... He had no idea of the power of that comparatively small device and what it could do then ... or how it would affect the future ... Yet ...

"Roy. I am the second U.S. president in history ever to order a nuclear strike on another country. And on the same people, Roy. THE SAME PEOPLE!"

It had been a horrendous week past. The senator knew of the strain his friend had been under. He had been over this with him more than once the past few days. Yet in spite of the fact the warheads detonated on the edge of space and not on Japan itself, of his and others reassurances, including private messages from both the Japanese Prime Minster and the Emperor himself, Jordan Lymans' misgivings stayed with him.

"Just what does that make me, Roy? What does that-"

"Ladies and gentlemen," the Speaker of the House began his intro. Deadline noon. "Members of Congress, distinguished guests ... The people of the world ...

"The President of the United States!"

Not only enthusiastic applause but also more than exuberant cheering, thunderously reverberated thoughout the chamber and off it's walls and seemingly off the sky outside.

Senator Clark gave his reply.

"I think sir ... that answers your question."

END

Storyline (only) copyright © 12-6-15 C V Ford

NOTES:

1\. ECOMCON - Emergency Communications Control - A fictitious clandestine military organisation formed to implement a military coup d 'etat against the U.S. government in the film/book Seven Days In May by Fletcher Knebel and Charles W. Bailly II. In this story I have it as a pro-system organisation keeping an eye on SEELE/NERV.

You may have wondered why I substituted characters from this book/film for our present administration. I happen to like the film immensely. That and I find the possibility of our current administration attributing 2nd/3rd Impact and Instrumentality to work place violence and global warming/climate change to be ludicrous.

2\. Joseph C. Grew was actually ambassador to Japan before the Second World War. I thought it more fitting to have an "Ambassador Grew" mentioned in the story than the actual present one, Caroline Kennedy, who when arriving at her post said something to the effect of, wanting to speak with Emperor Hirohito. Emperor Hirohito died in 1989. Oops!

3\. In End of Evangelion the announcer at Nerv states the altitude of the geofront and Rei/Lillith at 220,000 kilometers. She then states "Now entering F Layer". 220,000k is more than halfway to the moon. The ionospheres' F Layer ranges from 150 kilometers daytime to 500 at night. The depiction of Rei/Lillith rising above the atmosphere seems to rule out almost a quarter million kilometers and more in being with the ionospheres' F Layer. Therefore I put Rei/Lilliths' "height" above 500 k.

4\. The "she they" Rei/Lillith is referring to is Rei, and through Rei, Yui.

ITEM 1:

Films inspiring this story;

Note: To use urls, copy/paste in your browsers' search field. Change commas to periods then Enter.

1\. Neon Genesis Evangelion (Tetsunoko Production/Gainax, 1995)

Wikipedia article on series: en,wikipedia,org/wiki/Neon_Genesis_Evangelion

Trailer to series (ADV): youtube,com/watch?v=88Dx3GXqxj8

2\. End of Evangelion (Production IG/Gainax/Toei, 1997)

Wikipedia article on film: en,wikipedia,org/wiki/The_End_of_Evangelion

Trailer to film: www,youtube,com/watch?v=IQrXRBh94IA

3\. Two really great fan made trailers on Neon Genesis/End of Evangelion:

youtube,com/watch?v=waO6w7AJAVc

youtube,com/watch?v=PNOQbz24_Bw

4\. Seven Days In May (Seven Arts/Paramount Pictures, 1964)

Wikipedia article on film: en,wikipedia,org/wiki/Seven_Days_in_May

Trailer to film: youtube,com/watch?v=s23A5Fc0cY4

5\. Crimson Tide (Buena Vista Pictures/Hollywood Pictures/Simpson - Bruckheimer, 1995)

Wikipedia article on film: en,wikipedia,org/wiki/Crimson_Tide_(film)

Trailer to film: youtube,com/watch?v=AVOltu05phQ

6\. WarGames (United Artists/UAA Films/Sherwood Productions, 1983)

Wikipedia article on film: en,wikipedia,org/wiki/WarGames

Trailer to film: www,youtube,com/watch?v=hbqMuvnx5MU

ITEM 2:

I apologize for any inconsistencies in the time references that might be spotted in this story. I wanted to get this done on or just before December 7, Pearl Harbor Day.

ITEM 3:

According to most Evangelion timelines, Third Impact/Human Instrumentality is to take place on or about New Years Eve/Day 2016! Neon Genesis Evangelion/End of Evangelion was aired about 20 years ago and 2016 seemed far away then. IT IS NOW BUT A FEW SHORT DAYS AWAY.

A recent peek at Amazon dot com revealed the English dub of Evangelion 3.33 on disc will be released "sometime after Christmas". Other looks revealed it to be in February 2016. Yeah ... lotsa' luck with that. It would serve Funimation right if Human Instrumentality was a fact and was implemented on schedule before I get to see that flick!

So, come New Years, be prepared to be looking over your shoulder for a certain floating, blue haired, albino adolescent and/or your deepest desire or dread.

So ... Who/what do you want Rei to appear as when she comes for you? ... Hmmm? ...

For me, probably as a fondly remembered girlfriend from long ago. I won't stand a chance!

You gonna' git tanged!

SPLAT!

... burble ... burble ...

xxxxx

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the copyrighted names/characters, places, lyrics and events mentioned in this work. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase and enjoyment of their works.


End file.
